


quiet

by lisaong



Series: hoshido and nohr [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaong/pseuds/lisaong
Summary: a brief moment between the High Prince of Hoshido and Crown Prince of Nohr(also known as there is no context for anything, this is just a snapshot of time)





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> there are some A/B/O elements, but as always, I like to keep these things muted so you'll have to be looking to see the influence in this drabble.

“I like you like this.” Ryoma says during a lull where his mind can process beyond needlustwant, “It suits you.”

Xander only stares down at him quietly as Ryoma strokes light thumbs over high cheekbones, threading the fingers of one hand in pale gold hair and running the other down a thin, regal nose, over a soft mouth. The other male’s eyes flare crimson and dangerous, so different from their normal hazelchocolatebrown and Ryoma shivers, feeling rampant hormones flare just under his skin. A thread of heat sluices lazily through his blood and his fingers tighten involuntarily in Xander’s hair.

Callused fingers curl around his wrist and Ryoma lets his hands be pulled away. Xander follows a pale scar upwards to his elbow then traces the lines of muscle to his shoulder before trailing fire down his chest and stomach. He still doesn't say anything, just keeps his eyes locked on Ryoma, watching. His irises are fading back into their normal shade although Ryoma can still see the vibrant color shimmering there like streaks of rubies, cutting through the calm darkness of Xander’s normal eye color. He wraps his arms loosely around the other male’s neck and sighs, feeling his abdominal muscles flutter at the careful touch. 

“Do you not like my eyes normally?” Xander finally asks, a teasing note in his voice. Ryoma squirms instead of answering and the blonde male leans down, threatening a bite on his shoulder. The Hoshidan Prince arches at the borderline pain and the pressure is replaced with a hot tongue.

“I didn't say that.”

Xander hums, shifting around until Ryoma is more firmly underneath him and pulls back slightly so that they're just sharing air. He stares straight into Ryoma’s eyes, then smirks. The dark irises swirl scarlet, glittering and possessive and veering towards terrifying. Ryoma chokes and his body jerks, heat ripping through him like lava. He yanks Xander down and the Nohrian Prince huffs in surprise as their bodies collide together, pale forearms braced on either side of Ryoma’s head.

Xander recovers rather quickly, “Really Ryoma, of all things it could be, it's something as simple as this?” His eyes burn brilliantly before settling back to a glow. Ryoma’s fingers clench against hard muscle without his permission, digging into pale skin. His brain is overheating again but he's still coherent enough to glare at the amused expression.

“Shut up. You have no place to talk.”

The other male grins, red eyes ever steady as he pins Ryoma’s wrists to the bed, and rolls his body. It feels like the sensation of unsheathing Raijinto multiplied thousandfold; lightning crackles over his skin, racing up his nerves and setting his senses on edge. His skin is left feeling raw, nerve endings exposed as scorching fire snakes its way up, following the lightning.

“You were saying?” the cheater asks softly as Ryoma’s body shakes and twitches, already overly sensitive and now well on its way to strung out.

“You,” Ryoma gasps when he has his breathing under control, “don’t play fair.”

He hisses, legs tightening around Xander’s waist as a soft hum vibrates over the pulse on his neck. A tickling sensation trails down his throat and stops over a newly reopened mark, likely still an angry red from the bite a few hours ago. Ryoma shivers and tilts his head on instinct, feeling his thoughts begin to stutter and disperse in searing heat. He pulls against Xander’s hold and when the other prince lets him go, pulls him down for a kiss. Xander breaks it first, staring into his eyes with burning red irises; it makes him release a half strangled sound of want.

“You,” Xander whispers back dryly, “distracted me so much, I got nothing done. Payback is fair.”

“That’s because you work too much as it is.” Ryoma says and gets an exasperated sigh in response.

“Is this your way of saying you feel neglected?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. Hands grip Ryoma’s upper arms and he just manages a surprised huff as the other male flips them, settling into a half sitting position with Ryoma straddling him. The sheets slide off in a soft caress and Xander loops intricate letters and words onto the skin of his back, following the raised edges of old scars downward over his hips. Ryoma shakes, feeling his insides beginning to burn again with a familiar fire, clouding his mind and reasoning. He leans forward and licks Xander’s shoulder, tasting salt. The body under him jerks as he moves upwards, stopping right under the other’s ear. His companion retaliates and Ryoma’s body arches at the sudden shock of pleasure pain, slumping against Xander afterwards with its bones reduced to liquid.

Long fingers rustle through his hair, tangling into the unruly strands as sharp teeth nip at his ear, words soft and breathless, “Alright, you get my undivided attention now.”

His head is yanked back and Ryoma sees red focused solely on him. His blood burns into a singular thought and the world tunnels again.


End file.
